Half-Human
by angelmelody1231
Summary: Amu is a creature with a student as her master. She lost her friends and family at young age as she tries to find the only hope to happiness, her master Tadase-kun. "Please be my only hope..."
1. Episode 1

Half-Human

Summary:

Introduction

16 thousand years ago

A creature called a 'Nightmare' ran down the streets with many other of her family members running along her side. The rain was pouring harshly as she looked behind her some of her family members were defeating the humans that were trying to kill them. She glanced again at her home and people she knew some dyeing and few dead she had tears in her small honey-brown eyes as she helplessly ran along with the fewer baby and older Nightmares.

She made a stop and the other Nightmares turn to her she mewed to tell them something and all of them nodded their heads and all ran together the little honey-eyed Nightmare was saying "Our friends and families cannot hold on forever as strong as they are we still need to be careful for anything there the just too many magic-users"

The honey-eyed Nightmare seems to be strong and cool but she right now is crying as the rain poured on her apple red cheeks mixed her cold tears with the rain like a little girl.

She ran and ran with the other babies Nightmares that were the same age and older with her.

Soon she and the others reach the forest and all walked around and soon found a log that everyone could fit in they all slept hugging and licking each other to keep warm of the rain outside.

The honey-eyed Nightmare sat and licked her little sister a brown-eyed Nightmare as she re-tied her red ribbon that their mother gave her. The little honey-eyed Nightmare tired her hardest to comfort everyone but like the dull rain and darkness surrounding them were just as dull I mean who wouldn't their family killed by guns, magic, bows and maybe by human's fists.

Soon all came to a sleep dreading what tomorrow shall bring to them tiny babies Nightmares that have no idea what shall happen to them sooner than they wanted.

Soon morning came but the sun was not shining though the dark clouds from the storm not even the single ray of warm light that maybe could lift the hearts of the Nightmares. They walked out to find some food as they spit up in small groups. The little honey-eyed Nightmare followed her leader of the group as her little ones roar and mew goodbye older Nightmares go hunting for food and some stay back at the log because they were still too young to hunt down any small rodents to eat and of course some older Nightmares stayed to protect them.

The honey-eyed Nightmare and the group reached a huge branch they used their sharps claws to destroy the large branch. After they finished getting rid of the minor trouble they continue their hunt. The honey-eyed Nightmare tried making the others laugh and succeeded as they started to roar and mew at each other happily having a blast time hunting down for animals and rodents.

The little honey-eyed Nightmare smiled happily for them she wanted them to smile like this always. She suddenly felt sad thinking about it she knew everyone in heart-broken because maybe all of their Mamas and Papas are gone. She could never know how it feels because she never had a parent she always was the parent for her little sister and herself.

The honey-eyed Nightmare perked it ears up she heard something but what?

She glared at the areas of the forest as she tried to find the place she heard the sound but decided that she was thinking too much. But no matter what happened she couldn't seem to be in peace as chills always sent down her spine she felt something bad something she hates most.

Humans….!

"You as good as ours" said a man with bandages covering his face along with a creepy looking guy as he attacked her group shooting and using magic her group already have fled on looking behind as the honey-eyed Nightmare stood in fear and shaking no trembling with a most terrified look on her face. She was alone, again.

"HELP!"

**So there done here is a list to tell who some facts about the story:**

**Nightmare: Nightmares are the rarest creature in history because 16 years ago humans and magic-users killed so not many Nightmares are here at the year 20,001. Nightmares are very strong and loyal to humans and other creatures but humans and animals don't know that. They have many different colour fur and eyes, they also have strong front and back claws that let them climb tall trees, dig holes and for baby Nightmares their claws are not as strong as a grown-up one but they can use their claws to attack their opponent and it hurts a lot because the claws are sharp. They are normally around 3 tall max. **

**Amu (who is honey-eyed Nightmare) looks like this: Honey-brown eyes that sparkled with life and short silky white fur that shine brightly she also has a tail with a heart shape on the end with a full moon mark on her forehead but it normally covered by fur so you can't see it that easily. She has long and very sharp fangs and claws. She is around 1 foot as a baby she is quite big. **

**Magic-user: A magic-user are humans that can use magic all humans are born with magic with some able to develop their power into magic are called magic-users. Everyone has their own name like a human able to use fire magic are called Fire-users, water Water-users, nature Nature-users and etc. There had said to be more than 1000 types of magic a human can have.**

**Animal: Are your everyday animals like puppies and kittens that possess no magic powers. But make great friends for normal humans **

**Creature: A creature is like an animal but can use magic like a Magic-user. They work alongside with great loyally of their owners who are Magic-users who summons them. **

**The story starts at 4000 and the main story start** **at 4016.**


	2. Episode 2

Half-human chapter 1: Cries for help

**News: Hi so I know my fanfic are trash but please read this one. So this story is romance/friendship/hurt/comfort/magic/fantasy and more but I think that's all I can list everyone who read this chapter please read the new chapter to have a better understanding. One more thing the chapters are going to be shorter.**

* * *

On year 4000 March 29.

A man with grayish brown hair and light brown eyes was he was running to the hospital, fast.

He heard his 2 months old son was suddenly taken back to the hospital because of a illness. A illness for a 2 month old son don't make me laugh.

"Don't make me laugh!" shouted Yui the father of the 2 month old son.

He reached the door where his son was and to where room 21 in located. His wife was already there and she was crying with a flushed face and tears pouring down her cheeks.

The moment she saw him she ran to him and cried in his chest screaming out tears of sadness and sorrow. The father felt helpless as he hug her on his chest as she kept crying.

"Is he okay?" he asked almost feeling guilt asking when his wife when she looked at him with reed eyes a flushed face and tears.

"Yes...but" she said

"He...he...he"

"He...?" said Yui widening his eyes when his wife told him the answer he couldn't help but look at his wife with a angry expression

* * *

16 years later...

"HELP!"

"Who are you?!" I shouted

"HELP ME!"

I didn't waste a second as I ran towards the screaming voice.

"I DON'T CARE WHO BUT SAVE ME FROM MY NIGHTMARE!"

"Where are you?!" I shouted

"Please save me..."

"Be my only hope"

I felt someone creeping up behind me and I slowing glanced behind me I saw a huge figure in the shadows walking towards me slowly with a wicked smile while laughing evilly.

I felt my legs stiffen I couldn't run anymore. But the voice was ringing loudly in my ears the fear and sorrow in the voice I felt I had to save him/her.

I was still looking at the figure walking closer and closer and he looked was just about to choke me.

I shed a tear and whispered quietly to myself

"I am sorry..."

"Tadase-kun? Tadase-kun?!"

I opened my eyes and saw mum looking at me worriedly in the bubble.

"Tadase-kun I thought that you would never wake up you kept muttering "I am sorry" "I am sorry" to yourself were you having a bad dream?" asked Mum as she smiled sweetly.

I shook my head and asked her to dis connect because I needed to get changed for classes.

I was in a school was they teach Magic, powers, myths, and more. They are four groups of magic Fire, Water, Nature and Air. I am in the Fire Group so I am a Fire user. I walked down the stairs to the table and started eating breakfast; while I was eating I thought I saw a flash form white and then a four leaf clover appear in front of me.

I shook my head saying to myself I and shouted to myself it was all a dream.

I walked out and closed the door behind me.

I had been having strange dreams. All about the same thing the same voice, someone calling out for to save her and me whispering "I am sorry" when I fail to do so. The dream hurts me mentally I can't think about anything besides the screaming voice like I know the creature shouting out my name so loudly but what?

Is what….

I thought walking down the hallways.

But I didn't know someone was following me with a cruel and evil smile thirsting for something that I wished never happened.

"I am coming partner!" shouted a voice in the bushes not too far from the school.

"I shall save you! Wait for me! Tadase-kun!" shouted the same voice out again screaming loudly.

"Please stay with me my only hope" the voice whispered

"You will never find that hope..."

"Hinamori Amu"


	3. Episode 3

Half-human episode 2: Saving him

**News: Okay in this story will be some made up characters.**

Tadase walked aimlessly to the classroom for fire users.

He couldn't get the voice of the creature out of his head. The one thing that bothered him was the last thing the creature said:

"Be my only hope"

What did she mean by that? He thought.

The voice sounded like a girl's one so his is just thinking the owner of the voice is a girl.

He was confused. He knew it himself. But somehow doesn't want to know that. Yet he feels he needs to know it. Confusing right?

He walked and heard his legs kick something and saw a four leaf clover badge lying on the floor a few meters away. (It was in front of him when he walked to it his leg hit the badge sending it a few meters away, just to tell you)

Tadase picked it up and tried to find a name to find who it belonged to but no luck. He decided to put it in his pocket and continue walking.

He entered his classroom and his fan girls ran to him screaming happily saying "KYAA!" and whispering that Tadase looks even cuter today.

Tadase looked away he didn't like being called cute and hated it. He was BOY for goodness sake not a high school girl skipping down the hallways. "TADASE-CHAN!" ah…Here come one.

"Yaya-san" said Tadase looking at the cute and pure lollipop lover Yaya the 3rd cutest girl in school and is a fire user like Tadase but is in class 2.

"Tadase-kun can you explain the rules to moving up a grade to the new magic user?" asked Yaya

"Sure but why can't you do that Yaya-san?" asked Tadase

"Because I have no idea how it works!" shouted Yaya snatching the back of her head

Everyone in the classroom sweat drop and a student shouted "YAYA-SAN YOUDO NOT KNOW AND YOU CALLED AND YOU CALL YOUSELF a SECOND YEAR YAYA-SAN!"

**(Please read)**

Tadase sweat drop and smiled at the boy standing next Yaya and started to explain to him

"I'll explain here. In our school there are 12 classes. The 1 class is for starters like beginners in magic. When you enter the school you will be most likely in class 1 a beginner's class. The classes are slightly different unlike normal schools instead of having to wait a year and you move up a year. You have to do a rank comp at the start and end of each year."

"So does that mean that there is a comp two times a year?" asked Yaya

"Yes. There is a comp every school year on the same date in the dome"

"So what is a dome?"

"A Dome is where people practice their fighting and magic skills with their partners that are creatures. The dome is where the comp for learning fighting skills and the fight comp is held"

"What is a creature?"

"A creature is a wild animal that can use magic. All magic users have one"

"How do you get a creature?"

"You have to summon one or you form a contract with one you met but the chances of meeting a wild creature and getting it to agreeing to be your master is a hard task but they say a bond between a meeting of the creature is stronger than the bond of a summoned creature"

"Back to what you were saying about the 12 classes how does it work?"

"I'll just explain and ask me questions later okay Yaya-san this will go on forever!" wailed Tadase waving his hand up and down quickly making him look super cute!

"Okay" said Yaya nodding eating candy that she most likely used magic to summon

"So back to what I was saying, you can be in any class at when the ranking is held meaning that it partially does not mean that when new users enter the school like 12 year olds or younger mean that you are in the beginner's class but it is a likely chance. When new students enter the new school a comp will be held for all students and the new students too"

"The students will go to the Dome at the 15th of January 13 days from now. How do you go to the up to the higher classes is simple."

"The students wait of the given date of the comp there are 6 different tests. You earn points in the rounds if you get higher than 10,000 points you get to be called a second class student, the test are:"

"One: A written test, writing your knowledge on paper. You have to get over at least 50 points in each subject to pass if you get 100 in one test you get 100 points there are 10 subjects in total in the whole school:

Fire, Water, Nature, Air and Shadow history are tests you get if or in the class like a fire user will only get the fire test the water, nature, air and shadow will have nothing to do with the test but you can study them if you wish Spells, Fighting, Language, Living beings and a study about the world"

"Two: A fighting test, in this part of the test there are 4 rounds. But basically you fight your class win you get about points, lose you get 0 points the amount of points are counted by the teachers.

Round 1 are you fighting the opponent with magic,

Round 2 without magic and in both rounds your creature is going to be fighting with you,

Round 3 your creature is fighting other creature's students with magic

And as you and guess round 4 your creature fighting without magic"

"As you continue the up the class the points you need to get higher and higher like I said you need 10,000 points to be a second year to be a third year you need 100,000 points and up and up the point system goes."

Tadase smiled at the boy and said "That's it"

"Wow that a lot of remember!" shouted the boy.

"My name is Fuji I hope we meet again Tadase-senpai!" shouted the boy.

"Bye Yaya-senpai!" shouted the boy as he way down to the beginner's classroom while waving goodbye.

"Sayonara!" shouted Tadase

It was a perfectly beautiful and peaceful day for the students in the school every one had fun and some were messing around and pulling pranks another peaceful day.

Until at lunch time at 4:03PM when classes are over and all the students were mostly in the garden having picnics, little baby users playing at the playground and a crying girl?

"WAHH!" cried a girl with blue hair

Tadase and other student ran towards her and he put his hand out. The girl looked at him with her teary blue eyes stiflingly quietly.

"Are you ok?"

She shivered and pointed to a mountain.

Tadase looked at her confusing and looked at the direction she was pointing at and saw a monster.

Tadase shivered at the sight of it.

He had long shiny blonde hair with blood red eyes with green color skin and large muscles and a devil's smile.

Tadase stood there holding the tiny little hand of the girl.

Tadase finally got back to his senses when the little girl grabbed her hand and held onto Tadase's hand tightly crying with little tears in her blue eyes.

"Onii-san…I that thing is scary" said the little girl softly

"It is okay" Tadase said kindly but his legs was shaking he is not brave he admitted that. I am not brave he thought he as he raised his tembling hand to the he closed he eyes tightly and was just about to attack when-

"TADASE-SAMA!" shouted an unknown voice

Tadase turned around and saw the creature from his dreams appear in front of him.

He widened his eyes and gazed intensely at the creature.

"Tadase-sama!" shouted the creature again.

The creature jumped into the sky and then scratched the monster's face and legs the monster roared and a hammer appeared in his hands in this air. He soon quickly swings his hammer crazily no caring what he hits. The little creature jumped and dodged the attacks and she hopped onto a tree branch nearby and shoots a ball of energy and by the looks of it, it looked like a fire ball. I VERY big fire ball.

The monster was hit and his whole body burned but he wasn't giving up.

He creature started to get raging and attacked with the hammer. The creature summoned with another fire ball but this fire ball was a little different the fire ball started spitting into smaller ones and each turn into a shape.

There were 5 small energy balls. They were all in different shapes but each one was beautiful. The 1st one was a shape of a heart it looked like a fire ball, the 2nd a spade looked like a orb of fresh crystal water, 3rd a clover looked like a light green orb of flowers, 4th and a diamond beautiful and sparkling softly it was beautiful.

The heart shaped, spade shaped and the clover shaped balls flew over to the monster and started spinning around it. The monster looked annoyed as it try to destroy the fire ball of course the fire balls dodged the attacks.

The creature closed her eyes and smirked as she shouted:

"Fire Heart!"

The monster got tired and the heart shaped one burned the monsters right arm.

The creature wasn't playing a game nor waiting for the monster to recover as she shouted again.

"Ice Spade!"

The water orb flew around the monster a few times when it splashed itself on the on the monster left arm it monster roared and taunted the creature a few times because it had no effect.

The students gathered in the area so was the teachers, the teachers were not allowed to stop the monster unless the master of the school tells them to do so but since the master hadn't said they were needed they stayed put and watched the showing along with the students.

A teacher with messy light brown hair walked to the master of the school and asked a question.

"Why are you not doing anything? It is not like you"

The master smiled and answered him as if it was a stupid question.

"I… just wanted to know the powers of the last Nightmare"

"In our generation"

Just for characters warnings the characters may be off.


	4. Episode 4

Half-human episode 4: Nice to meet you I am Amu

The creature looked at Tadase and smiled.

"Tadase-sama, I am Amu your servant"

"Huh….?"

"You remember me from your dream right?"

"I know you were…."

"Hai, I am the same creature"

"So…You were that creature screaming for help?"

"Yes"

"But why are you my servant?"

"I owe you and your family my life so I using my life to protect you"

"Huh….?"

"Tadase do you remember your brother who died a few years back?" asked the master when he walked over.

"Do you mean Hadase-nee-kun?"

"Yes."

"Why what does this have to do with this?"

"It a long story"

"Yes. I understand."

"Here I'll explain I am sure everyone wants some answers too."

"Please come to the magic Hall after lunch I shall give you some of your answers or all of them"

The Headmaster left and the teachers followed him and the strong, dumb and loud fighting teacher shouted to them it was a free period so do whatever until after lunch.

Tadase looked at the creature next to him.

The creature noticed Tadase looking at her and smiled warmly at him she then started to talk to him.

"My name is Amu." said Amu

"Hi I am guessing you already know who I am?" said Tadase

"Yes. Tadase-sama"

Tadase didn't know wait-he couldn't say anything his dream came true Amu is a real creature and the girl screaming is Amu wait but the one screaming was a human not a creature….

Tadase looked at Amu again and smiled his princely smile.

"Amu-san would you like a tour?"

Amu looked at him and returned the smile with a cheerful one.

"Okay."

Tadase showed Amu different places in the school he showed her the theater where students try to show off their magic which Amu gave it a try juggling fire balls and Tadase playing along with her throwing more and more fire balls and then Amu burned because Tadase threw her too many at once.

"I am okay Tadase-sama what next?!"

Tadase walked with her to the magical Art room where some students were painting and drawing using magic some come out beautiful some came out in a reasonable quality and some bad no, terrible. Amu and Tadase gave Amu a try after just finishing a lovely picture of a flower garden simple, but beautiful. Amu trued but it came out like doodles Tadase taught Amu and now the best she could draw that looked normal was mushroom.

"I hate drawing….I can only draw a mushroom…." Whined Amu

"Well it a great first step!" said Tadase trying to cheer her up.

"Let's try again!"

"Again?! Amu-san this is the 56th time!"

"Demo…"

"Okay, okay but this is the last one"

"Yay!"

After drawing lessons he reached the garden and gave one to Amu it was a pink rose he slid it over her little cat-like ear.

"Here Amu-san it's a rose the earth users take good care of the flowers here they sometimes let other students take good care of them but their very protective of them."

"I can see why there beautiful" said Amu

The rose's petals tickled Amu on the ear and she giggled a little at the ticklish feeling and Tadase turned over seeing her look happy with a soft, kind smile.

He started thinking that having Amu around him isn't so bad she makes things fun and she is always happy and trying her best. At first he thought she was a scary, cold and loud creature because of that yell and how she didn't hesitate it fight so mercilessly. He decided to ask her why she attacked the monster and where she came from.

Tadase you just going to ask her the question but then Tadase then noticed a chain around Amu's neck is was like a collar it had silver chains it sparkled with the sun outside the glass windows Amu soft and kind smile the rose also made her a lot more beautiful not mention the beautiful and silky white fur and the golden color eyes.

Tadase whispered quietly to himself "If she was a human I can't tell how beautiful she would be"

Tadase didn't know why but he blushed at the scene and at what he said as turned his head away thinking over and over.

"Why am I blushing?! I already got rid of my shyness 5 years ago! And why am I saying that?!"

"Tadase-sama"

Tadase looked over his shoulder and saw Amu holding a rose in her mouth as she placed in Tadase's hands she looked at him sweetly and said

"Thank you for saying that. I love to be human and being beautiful one would be too good to dream about"

Tadase blushed.

"You heard me?"

"Yep. I am glad I did. I wasn't born with to fluffy ears for nothing!"

Tadase curled up in a ball and rolled away.

Amu smiled "Just like a spoiled kid" she thought

Tadase stayed in a ball until Amu kissed his forehead.

Tadase jumped at the movement and blushed as he looks at Amu.

Amu smiled sweetly and gave him a friendly lick on the cheek and leaned down whispering in his ear "I know you have a lot on your hands. Thank you for spending your time with me" with that she ran out of the greenhouse saying goodbye.

After a few minutes the bell rung and it was lunch because of the fight class ended early so now it is lunch.

Tadase was in shock but stayed calm even so the tomato red face doesn't really help him getting teased by Yaya pleading and yelling at him did he go out with a girl or he met a girl his likes which made the fan-girls listen carefully making it hard for Tadase to answer.

He for some reason loved it when the bell had ring meaning end of lunch as he instantly warped himself outside the classroom and ran being a great athlete he was able to run from "Yaya's Rush" a power Yaya used to create multiple decoys of herself out of fire but they are well-made and look real but if you touch it you get burned quicker than an instant.

He reached the garden but as yet another person comes by a tiny one.

"Blonde Prince, I heard you got new friend and you blushed tomato red today for some reason"

"RIMA-SAN?!"

"Why does everyone tease me about my red face...?"

"I'LL DO MY BEST FOR TADASE-SAMA!"

* * *

After story:

Hello I hope you remember me I am Fuji I am mentioned in chapter author should really write me more shouldn't she? :D

I am currently feeding the creatures that are the student's partners.

I saw the creature that was fighting with the monster come to eat as well.

For some reason she had a huge smile and was eating the food happily and she was humming I think it was something along the lines of

"Tadase-sama is too cute. Cute. Cute. Cute!"

And then she blushed for some reason after giggling non-stop but she soon walked away before she left she gave me back the bowel she ate out of and for a reason she held the rose as if it was a million dollar jenny she smiled kindly at it I blushed at the sudden change of beauty but she should smile like that more often. She walked away like that soon after a few minutes we heard a shout and I bet the whole school can hear it especially the creatures.

* * *

News: I hope that I am getting better at the fluffy moments


	5. Episode 5

Half-human episode 5: Time move up a grade!

**News: So here is Half-human episode 5.**

**Put more fluff.**

**Or put more action and drama?**

**Please tell me.**

**Thank you those who reviewed.**

It was a normal day for all of the students-well until the clock strike 12:00. Before the drama and chaos happened, everyone was getting used to having Amu as a friend and is surprisingly is quite well-known around the school because of her unusual entrance to meet her partner, not every day a creature fights a monster then meets her partner.

Time: Monday 15th of January 11:00 pm - Night

"Tadase-sama it is time," said Amu rubbing her eyes.

"Thank you for staying up for me, and also waking me up," said Tadase.

"Hurry up and use your magic to change," said Amu impatiently.

"Okay," said Tadase clicking his fingers and changed into his school uniform in the blink of the eye.

"Okay, shall we head to the dome?"

"Yes,"

Amu and Tadase walked out of their room and saw many other students leaving their rooms as well. Why are they leaving so early in the morning? Well- it because they have a chance to move up a grade or in other words moving up to a level.

So why is everyone so eager to move up a level? It's because if you move up a level you get more respect with students and you get to learn new spells. The whole reason you are in school is to learn new spells. So everyone wants to move up a level to get to learn more spells, gain more things about magic, fight against stronger monsters and many more, plus you get to go on higher level jobs to earn more money. More money? Better food for you to eat and better rooms

They reached the classroom where the students go to do the written test.

The students looked so tired but all still had enough energy to gossip about Amu and Tadase pair as they walked in the room.

"Amu-chan doesn't look tired at all; I love to have her as my partner,"

"Tadase-sama and Amu-chan look like they have such a beautiful bond."

Amu walked slowly next to Tadase holding her head up high.

Tadase smiled at his partner his knows she I sleepy but isn't showing any sign of that emotion.

Tadase picked up Amu and put her on his head, which Amu ears turned a little red.

"N-Nani?" asked Amu nervously.

"You are tired aren't you can sleep on my head." said Tadase.

He was going to put her on his shoulder but she would fall off.

"Okay, thank you." said Amu smiling and Tadase kindness. She is Tadase partner so she knows not to talk back to him about something like this he would just give you a reason and will say over and over until you give up.

'Even so, he is surprisingly stubborn' thought Amu thinking about their last argument about who will have the bigger share of the food.

Amu closed her eyes and dozed off, snoring softly at on top of his head.

Tadase smiled at this and looked at the people gossiping about him and Amu, right now looks like they are screaming "SO CUTE!"

Tadase sat down and after the "SO CUTE!" scream all of the girls looked at Amu sleeping you top of Tadase's head in peace she drooled a little but it looked cute anyway.

All of the girls screamed about Amu being "too cute!" or "I wish I was her partner!"

A few minutes later all the students gathered around the area.

Amu's ear suddenly perked up making Tadase flinch. Amu's eyes opened and she grabbed Tadase shirt and forcefully yet lightly pushed him away from where he as standing. A mam came out spinning at a high-level of speed with Air surround him showing that he was clearly an Air-user.

"Oh Man!" he shouted.

He started walking harmlessly towards Amu and Tadase. Amu, being a careful person kept her guard up and jumped in front of Tadase protecting him. Amu was on 4 feet as she attacked the man.

The man dodged the attack, he closed he eyes and a magic orb fill with air appeared. Amu glared at the man as she dodged the orb. The defected on the wall straight back to Amu. Tadase was going to shout Amu-san to dodge the wind orb until Amu did a backflip and the wind orb went flying to the man.

The man letting his guard down because he thought she was never going to dodge it because it will bounce in the wall straight back to Amu. It hit a direct hit on his face.

Soon all different kind of monster appeared other men as well there were some women but not a lot. All attacked the students. Tadase's classmate Yaya jumped onto her broom stick and flew. Amu kept fighting with the man as she tried helping Tadase at the same time.

But the things that happened next, everything went in slow motion.

What happened next? Well...

A girl popped out of the white orb before anyone could do or say anything, a smirk came across her mouth saying three words.

"You're going down!"

Okay here it is thank you very much for reading Half-human. Review?


	6. Episode 6

**News: I saw two reviews and started writing right away! I hope guest and AquaBluey to take the time to review and of course thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

Episode 6

Everyone stood there not moving a muscle. The girl came out of a white orb it that possible?! In way it is...If you are doing crazy!

And...

I seem Amu had just gone mad!

'Amu?' Tadase thought, Amu is his beloved partner so he what her voice sounds like, but the other reason could be because Amu is always yelling at him to wake up in the mornings.

The girl Tadase thinks in Amu, landed on the floor her hands on the floor like how Amu lands!

'It is Amu-san! No doubt!' thought Tadase seeing how she landed.

"Air-users use your magic to help the students bring them to the sky!" Amu growled at them seeming to be angry.

"Oh! Use air bubbles they will keep everyone in the air for a while and you will not feel tired, it is a simple spell." Amu added trying to give some reasonable advice; I mean you wouldn't obey some random girl that somehow appeared in the sky.

The monsters were trying to hit the students but the air users like they were told by the human Amu, used their magic Air bubbles to keep them in the air. The monsters below couldn't do anything besides punching the air, literally.

Human Amu yelled with all her might wailed wildly: "Oi the old Occhan with the furry-eyelashes!"

Everyone looked around trying to find the "Occhan with the furry-eyelashes" and all eyes landed on Tadase. Tadase is not an Occhan but he had the eyelashes of a princess's.

The human Amu grew five veins on her forehead and growled angrily "YOU ARE LOOKING AT THE WRONG PERSON YOU IDOITS DO NOT LOOK AT MY PARTNER TADASE-SAMA LIKE THAT YOU LOWLIFES!"

Everyone then knew who the girl is! As crazy as it sounds it Amu-chan!

No one not even Tadase's most crazy fan girls would growl at them so angrily, only his partner, Amu can growl to protect him with such passion!

"Why do I feel like someone's talking behind my back?" Amu said looking around.

That would be me the author telling the story but it can't be helped.

"Oh,"

"Wait why oh! For?!"

Amu shook her head wildly and grabbed the man with a thump on his head, possibly from the wind orb he used and it attacked him.

"I need to talk to you mister!" growled Amu tying the man to a chair.

"FIRST!" shouted Amu pointing him.

"WHY DID YOU MAKING HUNDED THOUSANDS OF FAKE MONSTERS HUH?!"

"SECOND!"

"I HOPE TADASE-SAMA AND I GET FULL MARKS!"

"THIRD!"

"WHY! BECAUSE I FGURED OUT YOUR TRICK!"

'Huh...?' thought Tadase.

"WHATDA MEAN BY THAT?!"

"I'LL EXPLAIN TO YOU FURRY EYE-LASHES!"

"THE FAKE MONSTERS DOWN THERE! THEY WERE CREATED BY YOU AND LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING MONSTERS AREN'T DUMB!"

"THE THING IS OF THE MONSTERS WANTED TO KILL US SO BADLY THEY WOULD HAVE USED MAGIC TO COME TO US BUT NO! BECAUSE THEY WERE FAKES THEY CANNOT USE MAGIC!"

"Am I right or am I right?!" shouted Amu pulling the man right front of her face.

"Yep and I give you and Tadase-kun!"

"100,000 points!"

"Tadase-sama!" cried Amu jumping into Tadase's arms like she does when she is happy.

"Ouch!"

"Oh sorry Tadase-sama are you alright?" asked Amu.

"I am okay but why are you human Amu-san?"

"I never told you my special ability!"

"My special ability is..."

"I can transform into a human!"

"A human...?"

"Yeah!"

.

.

.

.

"So everything you said is true?"

"Yep!"

"How do I look in my human form?"

Tadase looked at Amu, his partner. He swallowed his words from before "If she was a human I can't tell how beautiful she may be." And he is now seeing the real deal! Amu white fur disappeared and smooth light pale skin that girls kills to have. Long legs making her taller than Tadase. She looked inhumanly beautiful with her long eyelashes, and her happy smile expression did not help lower her beauty, long waist length silky pink hair flowed behind her as she walked, her honey-golden filled with calmness and cheerfulness, she had pale skin. In short words she IS inhumanly beautiful. Even though her clothes are simple she still looked beautiful. She was wearing a hot pink shirt and black short shorts and was bare-footed.

"Amu-san you l-look pretty!" whispered Tadase grabbing her shirt pulling her down to his height.

"Thank you Cutie Pie Prince!" shouted Amu

Tadase blushed red at the nickname and was just about to shout at her when he suddenly remembered about the argument they had a few hours ago.

* * *

"Tadase-sama you like pies?"

"Yep I thought I would cook one for you!"

"You are such a housewife sometimes Tadase-sama!"

"What with being a housewife?!"

"Nothing!"

"Then why are you talking about it?!"

"Ah... the pies the finished," wailed Amu happily chewing on the pie.

"Are you listening Amu-san!" cried Tadase waving his hand wildly in the air.

"Tadase-sama you are..."

"?"

"Such a cutie Pie!" Amu wailed crunching on her pie.

"W-what that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing!"

It all because you're a cutie pie, nothing wrong with that!

Besides you remembered my favorite flavor, chocolate!

That is what makes you a cutie pie!

* * *

Here I hope it is somewhat cute.


End file.
